


If Everything Changed ...

by zincviking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison still died, And yeah Season Three was a lil different, But season four really didn't happen here, Cause magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female!Isaac, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Genies, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sex Change, Sort of AU, and Erika and Boyd are still dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zincviking/pseuds/zincviking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... what would you do?</p><p> </p><p>A genie changes Isaac into a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a sort of preview sort of thing. A taste I guess? I'm not sure if I'll continue this, but I've been mulling this around in my head for a while, so I thought I might as well write up the beginning. Unbeta'd and not proofread, sorry for any typos.

Isaac was walking through the woods. It was a half-moon out, and he felt a constant control over his wolf. New moons were the worst, besides the full, when he didn’t feel in control at all. No control over his wolf, when he was weakest. He didn’t know why he despised it, especially when Scott treasured the new moons. Being human, and normal, again was Scott’s dream. Isaac chose to be a wolf, practically begged Derek for the bite. Sometimes he wished Derek had never asked, or at least asked when he was a better person. But the past was in the past, and he had moved on. Derek certainly had, with his new ability or whatever it was.

Isaac had missed a lot since leaving, and coming back right after everything…he just didn’t know. Didn’t know his place, didn’t know his control, and he felt like he didn’t know his pack either. Lydia was changed, Stiles completely off his fucking rocker. Liam and Malia were new, and the only person he had felt close to had replaced him in the pack. Even Derek and Chris seemed distant. Everything was messed up. He was so messed up. He was unhappy in France, miserable here, and there was this gross uneasiness in his gut that nothing was going to be right.

Hence the walk in the middle of the woods, alone. He wanted an answer, or at least a solution. He was farther than he’s ever been before. Farther than he probably should be. Scott’s territory ended a few miles back, and yet he was still walking. Just a lonely little beta, and he was still walking. He was being stupid. He sighed, stepping over a log and shoved his hands into his pockets. Taking another step, suddenly the ground gave way and Isaac was falling down a steep slope through thorny bushes and thin branches. He didn’t even had time to yell before he was rolling across grass.

Groaning, the young beta sits up, checking for any outstanding injuries. Nothing but a whole lot of scratches. “Shit,” he groaned, pushing his curls out of his face, looking around. He was completely lost now, having rolled through the forest. Disoriented, he looked up to see if he could find the North Star, or any constellation that he could recognize, just like Chris taught him. The canopy was too thick, and the moon was too bright. He couldn’t see a thing. Swearing again, Isaac stood slowly. He didn’t think he had a concussion, but he didn’t want to test it for a while. Just let the healing take effect.

With the stars failing him, Isaac glanced around. Nothing caught his eye…just forest and shadows and mist. Standard night in the woods. Isaac reached out for his wolf’s eyes. Glowing orange in the dark, he sighed a little. The shadows seemed thinner, but there wasn’t anything useful in them. Isaac turned, scanning the forest floor for anything to point the way. He heard moss grows on the side of the north, but he wasn’t sure that was true. Sighing, he was about to give up and just try and climb up the slope to retrace his footsteps when he saw something glinting under some tree roots.

Curious, the wolf wandered over. Glancing around, he slid to his knee, and brushed asides the leaves and years of dirt revealing a small…bottle? It looked like a strange gravy boat or tea kettle with a small little handle and a long, thin spout. He picked it up out of the dirt, turning it over in his hand when he realized suddenly that it was a lamp, like out of Aladdin. Isaac glanced around again before tentatively rubbing the lamp with his palm.

The woods became silent. Everything within seemed enhanced. Every rustle of the leaves, every whistle of the wind. His heart even seemed loud, booming in his ears. There was nothing. With a heavy sigh, he stood and turned.

“What the fu-!” Isaac started before a hand covered his mouth. A woman, standing in what looked like a shawl. He wasn’t sure what it was called. It was colorful, with reds and blues, and gold trim. With dark skin and dark hair, braided hair, and large, curved body, she was beautiful. Her eyes were like molten gold with bright red coals mixed in. He instantly went to wolf out, eager to deal with this strange woman first and be safe but before he could she stepped away from him like she wasn’t even walking on the ground. Then he realized she wasn’t walking on the ground. Dumbstruck, he watched as she turned towards him.

“So here’s the thing, Glow-y Eyes…Humans get the three wishes. Everything else supernatural, aliens, chickens, they get one wish and one wish only. So what do you want?”

“I, what?”

“Am I speaking your language? The lamp usually translates it for me. Spell, you know,” she said, taking the lamp from his hands, turning it over, tapping its surface with a perfect nail.

“Oh, uhm, no, you are, speaking English I mean. I’m just-“ he rambled before catching onto her words. “Wait, one wish?”

The genie looked at him while she looped a long finger through the handle of the lamp, letting it hang by her side. “Basically, yeah,” she nodded, lips pursing. “It wasn’t always like that. Used to be that no supernatural creature could have any wish. Couldn’t lord it over the humans, and stuff. But revolutions happen, religions started, and governments erected. Humans got scary, genies got generous. So go on, what do you want?”

What did he want? Isaac wanted everything. He wanted his pack to be safe, he wanted his life to be stable, he wanted great grades and he wanted to be able to do whatever he wanted with his life. He wanted so much, and yet everything seemed so dismal. If he could just change one thing in his life for the better, what would it even be? Should he wish for wars to stop? He doubted that. Wish for someone to fall in love with him? Maybe have a girlfriend or a boyfriend? Wish for his brother to come back?

Or his mother?

“I just want it all to be better, I don’t know what to wish for.”

“You don’t have to spend the wish right away. I’d prefer it. It’s cold out here,” she sighed, crossing her arms. Isaac frowned. No, he didn’t want to keep her away from her home. He’s been away from his home before, in the cold and alone. He understood that. He swallowed thickly. Maybe he could trick her into giving him what he wanted, though he didn’t know what he wanted…no that would never work. Genies were too smart for that. Running his fingers through his hair, he looked around, always wary about enemies, especially this far from his Alpha’s territory.

“I just wish everything could be different,” he whispered under his breath to the wind.

Apparently genies have just as good hearing as werewolves do, because before he knew it, she was snapping her fingers with a coy smirk. “As you wish, little wolf.”

And then everything went black.

The wolf came back to consciousness to a concerned looking Scott with bright red eyes staring down at him. Isaac groaned. Everything seemed to hurt. His back, his bones, everything about his body. His head was the worst, like a little gnome was in his head shooting the inside of his skull. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to roll over when he realized someone was gripping his arms to his side. Opening his eyes, he checked his right side to see Malia, eyes blue, teeth bared. Instinctively he growled back, being higher in the pack than her. Instantly from his left was another snarl. He turned, glaring at the freshman kid, Liam, Scott’s bitten beta. He snarled louder than Liam. The reaction made his wolf hummed in pleasure. The pup shrank back instantly, but the grip on his arm didn’t lessen.

“Guys, relax,” Scott said firmly. Isaac’s eyes snapped to him instantly. He was using the ‘Alpha’ voice, particularly one that said there might be danger nearby. Suddenly the memories from the night before came rushing back. The slope, the lamp, the genie. Was he still way beyond the territory, was that why Scott was wary? Was he hurt? What did the genie do to him? He groaned again. What had happened? Did he mess up everything…again?

“Who are you?” Malia snarled suddenly, “And what did you do to Isaac?”

 _What?_ He thought instantly, brows furrowing. Before he could ask what she meant, falling footsteps alerted them all. Out of the brush came a black wolf carrying a small backpack in its mouth, and what looked like tattered clothes. His clothes? They looked like them. What the hell did that genie bitch do to him? He was starting to panic.

With one step, the wolf was upright and human, pulling jeans from the backpack and pulling them on fluidly, his eyes flickering over the scene with no shame as he did. Isaac was used to seeing Derek’s junk, honestly, but shouldn’t he have some thought to cover up before Malia saw? Looking to her, he realized she hadn’t strayed her gaze from him. Two pairs of footsteps suddenly thrummed lightly through the ground and coming out of the woods from the left was Lydia and Chris, the latter with a crossbow over his shoulder, the former with a shiny silver, bejeweled genie’s lamp in hand.

Yet again, before he could speak up about the lamp, Scott cleared his throat, commanding the attention of everyone. “Liam, Malia, let her up.”

_Her!?_

They two betas reluctantly retreated and Isaac sat up, realizing at he was naked but for a pair of scott’s gym shorts and what smelled like Liam’s jacket. The aches and pains in his body were quickly fading, and he was able to focus much more clearly at the problem at hand. Mostly as Scott’s pronoun misusage.

“Who are you?” Derek asked coolly, stepping up next to Scott, massive arms crossed. His eyes flashed before returning to their human-form color. Isaac frowned. Did the genie erase their memories of him? No, that couldn’t be it, because Malia asked about him.

“More importantly,” Malia snapped, still crouched, claws out and fangs down, “what did you do with Isaac? You reek of him, you bitch.”

“I didn’t- Oh what the fuck,” Isaac startled, covering his mouth. His voice was changed…Looking down his legs, they had changed too. Longer, they seemed, and significantly thinner haired. He ran his hands over the lighter, less-coarse haired calves, confused. Why did his voice change…Oh god, why did Scott use ‘her’? Scrambling, Isaac peeking out the front of the jacket. Breasts...boobs…pretty nice boobs, but they were _his breasts_. “Holy shit, oh my fucking god, Scott, Scott, it’s me. It’s Isaac.” Confusion passed across everyone’s face. He stood quickly, and yep…he was lacking an appendage he had quite liked. He turned around in a circle, trying to look at his back. He eyes wandered over his hands. Still long fingers, but his palms were long instead of wide. Nails were clipped just like they were when he was a guy, but they seemed narrower, more feminine. Turning his head sharply to look at Lydia when she said something under her breath, something hit him in the face. His hair. Holy shit, his hair was long, curly, and impossibly silky and it just hit him in the face!

“Okay, calm down,” Scott said firmly, placing a hand onto Isaac’s shoulder. “Relax…just, uh, tell us what happened.”

So he recounted it all. How he was walking way beyond the territory, how he slipped and fell, and then found the lamp. How the genie appeared and promised a single wish, and how he wished for everything to be different. Trembling, Isaac finished the story with his new voice, arms wrapped around himself. This was certainly different, but not what he meant at all.

“Holy shit,” Malia said bluntly. “Hot as a dude and as a chick.” Isaac gave her a sharp glare. If he had wanted comments from the peanut gallery, he would’ve waited to tell Stiles. She raised her hands in submission, eyes averting in pack submission. At least he was still highly ranked, Y chromosome or no. Scott seemed at a loss as to what to do. Even Derek seemed disturbed at the turn of events. Chris looked concerned, but…sad. Isaac didn’t want to know what he was thinking…probably things about Allison.

Thinking of her, Isaac started to break down. He could’ve wished for anything, literally anything. For Allison to be back. For all of their friends who had died tragically to come back to life. He could’ve wished for the pack to be safe forever.

“Oh sweetie,” Lydia said softly, shoving the lamp into Derek’s folded arms as she approached. Pushing aside his now long curls, she wiped away his tears. “We’ll figure this out. Let’s get you out of the woods first, literally, okay?”

“Good idea, Lyds,” Scott said finally, red eyes fading to his soft, compassionate brown ones. “Take, uhm, him to get some of…his clothes,” he said, stumbling over the pronouns but saying them firmly. At least he was trying, Isaac thought numbly, sniffling. “We’ll go to Deaton, see if there’s a way to reverse it or not. Let’s not rub the lamp, though. Put it in the backpack, Derek,” he ordered kindly before clapping Isaac on the shoulder. “We’ll figure this out. You’re not alone, Isaac.”

Isaac nodded, hiccupping. “Thanks, Scott,” he murmured, letting Lydia and Chris lead him back to the car while the rest of the pack ran the way to the vet’s clinic. He wished he never made that stupid walk. Then none of this would’ve happened. He’s the stupidest werewolf in the history of existence. And with that thought, he fell asleep in the backseat of Lydia’s Prius. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac gets a new name and decides to try and make the best of his situation.

At the apartment Chris was renting, Lydia and Chris sat in the living room, talking lightly, while Isaac stood in his room. It was sparsely decorated. A futon bed against the wall, a desk, and a full length mirror in the corner next to an old dresser they got at a thrift store. He stood in front of the mirror, finger toying with the zipper on Liam’s jacket. He took a deep breath, unzipping it and letting it fall off his shoulders to the floor. He was still skinny. Not much hip width, but there was less _angles_ and more _softness_ to his body. It was weird to look at him, like he wasn’t him. His breasts were small, maybe a b-cup, he wasn’t sure. Perky as hell though, so he supposed he could thank the genie for that. Sighing, he pulled off the gym shorts with a quick tug.

The genie hadn’t magically made his skin smooth and hairless with the sex change, and it was obvious when he was completely naked. Just as he was a male, his body hair was rather sparse. Thinner than he was used to, however. He ran his hands over the curly pubes, flushing. It felt like he was violating a body that wasn’t his to touch. He scrambled, grabbing boxers from the open suitcase on the ground, pulling them on. He avoided looking in the mirror as he chose some jeans. They didn’t fit well at all. His male body seemed a bit thicker around the waist. Wider? He didn’t know the term. He sighed, letting the jeans fall, and grabbed a pair of old, comfy sweatpants. He tightened the drawstring so they didn’t fall and picked out a simple shirt. God, he looked absolutely ridiculous in these clothes, but it didn’t matter. Deaton would set him right by the end of the day, so he only had to look weird for a few hours.

“Isaac? Scott called, said Deaton needed to talk to you,” Lydia said, knocking on the door. Isaac sighing, nodding his head.

“Okay, be out in a second.” Isaac called, looking at himself in the mirror. This was all too bizarre. Absolutely and utterly bizarre.

Pulling on his oversized shoes, he slumped out to the living room, grabbing his leather jacket off the hook and pulling it on. Chris offered a concerned smile but Isaac could see the pain in his eyes. He wanted to say he was sorry, that he wasn’t thinking when he made the wish. That, if he could do it over again, he would wish for Allison back. He said nothing.

Lydia drove him over the clinic, casting concerned glances to him along the way. The pack had gathered. Kira, Stiles, Malia, everyone that wasn’t working or otherwise indisposed. Isaac crossed his hands over his chest, self-conscious of his body and of how fucking cold it was in the clinic. Embarrassed, he watched the floor while Scott explained to everyone what was happening now. No one said anything as Deaton led Isaac into a private examination room to talk.

“Can you tell me the exact wording of your wish?” Deaton asked softly, feeling Isaac’s neck for glands or something. He didn’t know. Guess he needed a check-up anyways. Make sure everything was still in working order. Isaac nodded numbly.

“I said ‘I just wish everything could be different’, why?”

“Seems she could, uh, artistic liberty with the wish,” Deaton said coolly. Isaac growled, but the vet just continued on, unfazed. “I’m not sure there’s anything we _can_ do. Genies are very strict with their rules, and taking back wishes is considered a great taboo in their culture. In fact, even asking a genie to take back a wish is a death wish. It’s considered rude. The best we can hope for is for someone, perhaps Scott’s mother or the Sheriff, to rub the lamp and wish to have you be a boy again. But that might not work.”

Isaac’s heart sank. He was stuck like this? As a girl? Until when? Forever? “Why?” He asked softly, tucking his hair behind his ear so Deaton could check his ears.

“Well, Genies have this rule made for creatures who live in groups like werewolves or vampires. A pack, or coven, or group, has one wish per decade. It’s to make sure the group just doesn’t pass around the lamp, wishing for whatever they want. Genies are designed to give humans an even playing field against the supernatural; if the supernatural could abuse that power, the genies would find it unbalanced. If the genie considers any humans associated with the pack to be in the pack, then she won’t grant their wishes. Stiles is out of the question; he’s submitted too many times to Scott, not to mention the Nogitsune. He’s stuck in a grey plane between human and creature at this point,” Deaton explained calmly, continuing to make sure Isaac was in good health.

“There’s…nothing? Nothing we can do?” Isaac asked weakly, looking at the doctor.

“I’m afraid not, Isaac. Not right now.”

He was a girl. Indefinitely a girl.

He laid back on the examination table while Deaton went to tell the pack. Curled up on his side, he broke down again. He felt isolated, out of his body, out of his comfort zone. He hated the genie, and her trick, and he hated himself for wishing mindlessly. He heard someone come in, and looked over to see Stiles. The human sat down on the examination table, and rubbed Isaac’s back gently, comforting him. Isaac sniffled, hiding his face in the crook of his arm.

“I’m sorry, Isaac,” Stiles said solemnly. Which was strange. Stiles was never serious with Isaac, only harsh, cruel, and sarcastic. “I know how it feels to feel like you don’t have your body anymore.” Isaac turned his head again, looking over his shoulder at the human. Stiles was staring at the floor, but Isaac could smell the salty tears that were just the right scent of Stiles over the smell of his own. “I will help you find a way to reverse this.”

And with that, he was gone. And Isaac felt a bit more reassured.

After about twenty minutes of crying softly to himself, Isaac pulled himself up into a sitting position. Grabbing some tissues from a box on the counter, he wiped his eyes and blew his nose just as someone knocked on the door. Isaac didn’t bother saying anything, just pulled the door open to see his alpha. Scott smiled a little, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Without hesitating, the other boy pulled Isaac in for a bone crushing hug that he quickly returned.

“You okay to talk with the pack and stuff?” Scott asked when he pulled away. Isaac nodded, sniffling a bit. It had to be done, he supposed.

Following his alpha to the back surgery room where they always seemed to discuss pack business, Isaac chose to lean up against a sink in the back of the room. Everyone was there, he noticed. Malia and Stiles sat together on the counter, fingers intertwined. Kira and Scott stood side by side, Kira’s sword slung across her back. Derek and Peter occupied opposite corners, Braeden standing next to the younger Hale. Derek was doing all he could to avoid looking at Isaac, and Peter barely hiding the fact he was staring. Lydia stood, filing her nails, and Liam sat on a stool, legs swinging. Chris, Melissa, and the Sheriff stood close to Deaton, all whispering. Isaac wondered what Melissa had to do to get the time off, and his heart clenched. He didn’t want to have her sacrifice precious work time for him.

“Okay,” Scott started, instantly commanding the attention of everyone in the room. Even Peter dragged his eyes away from Isaac to look at the True Alpha. “I think we should just have one of the humans rub the lamp and see if the genie will grant a wish for them…if not, then we’ll let her go back into her lamp and keep it locked up somewhere safe.” No one opposed, but Peter’s eyes glinted dangerously as Derek took the lamp from out of the backpack, handing it over to Melissa. Clearly he wanted a wish, and Isaac was a little smug that he couldn’t have one. Peter was a part of the pack, whether he liked it or not.

“Okay, here goes,” Melissa said, trying to be cheerful and offering everyone a small smile before she rubbed her palm over the surface of the lamp. There was a heavy silence, just like before. This time it make Isaac’s skin crawl and a growl rise up in his throat. He didn’t trust the silence.

And just like before, she appeared, no smoke, no light, just suddenly there, sitting on an examination table, legs crossed, hair now free flowing, and a coy smirk on her lips. Her eyes scanned the pack before landing on Isaac, and her eyes suddenly got bright. “Hi there, sweetie. Enjoy your wish?”

Isaac snarled, going to lunge for her. Surprisingly, it was Liam who stopped him, pushing him back against the counter. The pup instantly averted his eyes, but kept his palm against Isaac’s chest…before he quickly pulled it away, flushing bright red. A moment later, Derek’s heavy hand was on Isaac’s shoulder. “Anger isn’t going to fix this, Isaac,” the older wolf said softly. Isaac pulled his shoulder away from Derek’s touch. What would a Hale know about anger solving problems, anyways?

“Hm, anyways, who rubbed my lamp?” the genie asked, completely as ease. Melissa raised her hand and the genie tsked softly. “Sorry, no can do. Mother of an Alpha of a beta who just made a wish? That’s more than enough power for any werewolf.” She said, hopping off the table to take the lamp.

“Wait,” Scott commanded, taking the lamp from his mother’s hand. The genie frowned slowly. “At least answer some questions for us.”

“Fine, I suppose I can do that,” the genie answered after some internal deliberation.

“What did you do to me?” Isaac asked instantly, stepping around Derek and Liam to glare down at her.

“Turned you into a girl. It was easy, actually. Didn’t have to do anything but change all of those pesky Y chromosomes into X ones. Nature took over and DNA was changed and ta-da, you’re here!” the genie said, before holding her hand out for the lamp.

“You won’t change him back?” Scott asked darkly, eyes turning red. The genie’s own eyes flared, her open hand curling into a fist.

“No.”

“And you won’t grant a wish for anyone here?”

“No.”

“Will another genie?” Lydia asked, eyes calculating. The genie turned sharply, eyes flaring again.

“Depends,” she said coolly before a cruel grin crossed her face. “But you’d have to find one. We’re rare. Can’t have everyone’s mother, brother, sister, and father making wishes, of course. Can I go back home, now?” Isaac snarled loudly, snatching the lamp from Scott’s hands, claws scratching into the surface. The genie’s eyes went dark.

“And what if I destroy your home?” he demanded.

“Isaac!” Scott snapped before the genie could retort. “Give her the lamp. We have no more questions for her.” With a low growl, Isaac obeyed his alpha and tossed the now scratched lamp to the genie who vanished the second she caught it and the lamp floated for a moment before settling on the ground gently.

The second it touched the ground, everyone was talking at once. What should they do? Isaac just slumped against the counter, tapping the top with his nails. The pack was getting loud now, before Scott commanded everyone to be quiet. They had to think logically, first, Chris said. Melissa just wanted to make Isaac comfortable. It was the adults that were arguing the most. The Sheriff seemed over the supernatural at this point, and Deaton just seemed tired.

“Quiet!” Scott shouted, picking up the lamp and handing it off to Derek to put in the bag. “We just need to think.” He said firmly. “There’s always a way to make things right. We know that. Isaac, we will make this right, I swear. Stiles and Lydia will research everything they can until we find a solution. But until then,” Scott continued before anyone could talk. “We need to decide what to do until then.”

“Isaac Lahey no longer exists.” It was Peter, his cool, calculating voice sending shivers up Isaac’s spine. He had never trusted the old wolf, and he definitely didn’t trust him now. “Isaac cannot go out in society as him. He needs a fake identity, and papers to back it up. History of grades, where he was born, parents.”

“I can forge the papers and history,” Braeden offered around a toothpick in between her teeth. “It’s easy, and looks legit. You just need to decide on a name,” she said to Isaac who frowned. He wished he could keep Isaac. That _was_ his name. It felt weird to use anything else.

“He could pose as my niece,” Chris spoke up, “so that he doesn’t have to move all of his things.”

“No, looks too weird,” the Sheriff said gruffly. “Isaac goes missing or whatever we decide, and suddenly you got a niece living with you in Isaac’s place?” Chris nodded, before looking at Isaac who dropped his eyes to the floor. So now he had no home either.

“He could be a foster kid,” Melissa said softly. “We still have that open bedroom.”

“Or we can avoid making too much of a pattern and have him live with us, Dad,” Stiles said without looking at Isaac. “Sheriff taking in a ward? It’s not the weirdest thing that’s happened in this town.” Everyone agreed with that without question.

“It’s up to Isaac,” Scott said firmly. “He’s the one at the center of this, we accommodate him.” There was a murmur of agreement and Isaac sighed. He didn’t want to be accommodated. It was his fault that they were in this position. Everything had been so quiet and he had to mess it all up for them. They should’ve just abandoned him for putting the pack in danger or at least disturbing the peace. But everyone was looking at him like he needed to make a choice. Chris’ place, the McCall house, or the Stilinski house…Isaac could barely look at Chris. He had a chance to give him back his daughter, and yet here he was, a girl instead. And he didn’t want to break Melissa any more than he already did. So the Sheriff’s house it was.

“I’ll stay with the Sheriff,” he said softly, hoping Chris would understand. He peeked up, and the old hunter nodded a little. He did and that lifted an entire weight from his shoulders.

“I need a name,” Braeden reminded softly and Isaac groaned, putting his face into his hands. He could take his mother’s name, but someone could make that connection easily. He could take Allison’s name, or Erica’s, in honor of them, but that felt like cheating them out of a life that was taken from them. It felt wrong. Could go Laura, too, but was just as wrong. His name was Hebrew, right? Could go along the lines of Sarah, or Mary…or something like Isabella so they could call him Izzy, which was close to Isaac…but no, those didn’t fit.

“I don’t know,” he said weakly. “I like Isaac.” Braeden sighed heavily, so he started to think a little more. He could honor Camden, but no, he wanted to be his own person at least. “What do I look like?” He asked the pack, looking around.

“Alexandria,” Lydia answered thoughtfully, head tilting.

“He looks like an Emma, Lydia,” Stiles said as if that was obvious.

“Kayden?” Kira offered softly. Isaac shrugged at all of them before he remembered something from his past. His mother, singing a song to him, letting him stand on her feet while she danced, and he didn’t care. He wanted her name.

“Sigrid,” he said softly. “I’unno about a middle name.”

“Ylva,” Lydia offered before looking at the looks everyone was giving her. “It means female wolf. It’s Norse.” She explained with a sniff. Isaac smiled a little.

“Sure…and I’unno about a last name.”

“Ward. Cause you’re gonna be a ward,” Stiles offered with a grin. Everyone rolled their eyes, but Isaac nodded. Why not, right?

“Okay, Sigrid Ward, you’ll have your papers soon,” the bounty hunter said before sliding off her chair. “I’ll get started on them.” And with that, she left, putting her sunglasses on as she stepped outside through the backdoor. With her departure, almost everyone trickled away until it was just Isaac, Scott, and Lydia, Deaton having gone back to work.

“So, uh, Isaac,” Scott said, getting the wolf’s attention. “Lydia and I talked a bit, and we thought that, if you want, you should get some new clothes. Lydia offered to pay for it all, and offered to help you.” Isaac blinked before feeling like he was going to cry again for the third time that day. His pack was too good to him, and he didn’t deserve it. “Also, we all agreed to use dude pronouns, even when you go to school, if you want.” Isaac pushed off from the counter, hugging his alpha tightly. He wished he could find the words to say thank you, but Scott just seemed to know.

The Alpha left, and Lydia took him to the Mall. Isaac sighed a little, looking out the window.

“You have a really nice figure, Isaac,” Lydia said thoughtfully but in the school queen bitch way, and it made Isaac smile a little. Lydia just seemed to know when to turn on the concern and when to turn it off. And he was grateful for it. “It shouldn’t be too hard to find some things for you. Malia was the same way.” Isaac nodded, biting his lower lip, eyes scanning the side of the road as she drove. This was surreal. This was going to hit him tonight and he was going to break down completely and they’d have to check him into the Eichen house.

“This is a chance to start new, if you think about it,” Lydia said as they walked into the mall. Isaac felt self-conscious in his clothes. As male, he chose his clothes based on their looseness. It offered more room to breathe, so that the bruises that his father left him wouldn’t get rubbed up against. Lucky for him, loose clothes looked good on him, and he never had to worry about it. This was a completely different ballpark…and Lydia _was_ right. This was his chance to start over. Completely fresh, and play with this new persona he had made for himself. He could make her however he wanted…a version of himself who was never beaten, never weak. A version of himself who was strong, and powerful, and _happy_. Even if it was just pretending, Isaac couldn’t resist the temptation. It would get him through this, making Sigrid a version of himself he never got to be. His mother’s Viking blood would push him through this, and he’s survived this long, it was time he had fun with it.  

“Let’s make me hot as fuck,” Isaac said and Lydia grinned devilishly.

“Then let’s start with Victoria’s Secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and if I should continue! <3


End file.
